Love Accident
by Nareudael
Summary: Musibah datangnya tidak terduga. Tapi siapa sangka musibah itu mendatangkan jawaban dari perasaan seseorang yang tidak kita duga? EXO, HunHan [SehunxLuhan]


_Nareudael presents_

**Love Accident**

Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan

Rated T

**Warning:** Boys Love, agak gaje, typo (mungkin) tersembunyi

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast di atas milik Tuhan dan keluarganya, fanfic ini asli imajinasi dan karangan saya, jadi, secara otomatis fanfic ini punya saya.

**Note:** Fanfic ini pernah saya publish di exofanfiction wp com. Walaupun golongan darah Luhan sama Sehun beda, tapi di ff ini golongan darahnya disamain yaa ^^ Terserah mau pada bayangin golongan darah mereka apa. Saya kasih pilihan: A, B, O atau AB (adanya juga itu doang kalee) :P

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju halte bus. Matahari bersinar terik, panasnya mulai menyengat tubuhku. Sesekali kuseka peluh di dahiku. Padahal, jika aku mau, aku bisa meminta supir keluargaku untuk menjemputku dengan mobil sehingga aku tak perlu panas-panasan begini.

Namun, ini sengaja kulakukan demi dia.

Namja itu, dia adalah mantan adik kelasku. Dia masuk ke sekolahku satu tahun sebelum aku lulus. Aku langsung menyukainya pada pandangan pertama. Kulitnya putih susu, cenderung pucat malah. Wajahnya datar, kelihatan seperti orang mengantuk, tapi dia tampan. Dulu, saat aku masih satu sekolah dengannya, aku bisa memandanginya diam-diam dengan mudah. Namun, sekarang aku sudah lulus, dan kampusku lumayan jauh jaraknya dari sekolahku yang dulu. Dan halte bus di sini adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana aku bisa bertemu dengannya – ralat, di mana aku bisa melihatnya. Ya, hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan saja aku sudah senang.

Hari ini, entah untuk kesekian kalinya, aku datang sengaja menunggu bis di sini untuk memandanginya lagi.

Dan bodohnya aku, selama satu tahun aku satu sekolah dengannya, aku belum tahu namanya.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke kerumunan orang, dan menemukan sosoknya dengan cepat. Seperti biasa, dia selalu pulang bersama temannya yang berkulit agak gelap. Namanya… Kim Jong- siapa? Aku mendecak. Huh, Luhan… Kau bukannya tahu nama orang yang kau sukai, malah tahu nama temannya…

DOR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan. Semua orang terkejut, menoleh ke sumber suara dan menebak-nebak apa yang sedang terjadi. Sebagian orang langsung menuju ke sumber suara, sebagian yang lain tetap di tempatnya karena… takut terjadi apa-apa. Dan aku termasuk dalam orang-orang yang terakhir kusebutkan.

Bagaimana dengan dia?

Aku mengarahkan pandangku ke tempat dia berdiri tadi. Namun tiba-tiba…

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar lagi, disertai teriakan di sana-sini. Kepanikan melanda semua orang. Dan aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku terlalu panik.

DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar lagi. Aku merasakan rasa sakit di bahu kiriku.

Darah.

Aku tertembak.

Aku memegang bahu kiriku. Darahku terus mengucur, ditambah rasa panas yang disebabkan oleh sebutir peluru yang bersarang di bahuku. Aku memejamkan mataku, tak kuat menahan sakit sampai aku terjatuh.

Kulihat semua orang memandang ke arahku.

"Hyung!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri tubuhku, berusaha meletakkan tubuhku di pangkuannya.

"Hyung, bertahanlah! Jongin-a, cepat panggil ambulans!"

Dia… Namja itu!

Pandanganku mulai kabur, tapi aku masih bisa mengenalinya. Aku berusaha membaca name tag di dadanya. Oh Se Hun.

Semuanya jadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku.

Aku mendapati tubuhku terbujur di atas ranjang. Aku merasa ada sesuatu menutupi hidung dan mulutku. Dengan pandanganku yang masih belum jelas sempurna, kulihat seseorang sedang menggenggam tangan kiriku erat.

Oh Se Hun.

"Hyung? Kau sudah sadar? Suster!"

Dia berlari ke luar ruangan, lalu masuk lagi dengan suster disampingnya. Suster itu melepas alat bantu pernafasan dari wajahku.

"Hyung, kau haus? Kau lapar? Atau kau butuh sesuatu? Akan kuambilkan," ujarnya cepat.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau merasa pusing?"

"Bahu kiriku sakit."

"Ah… Wajar saja, sebenarnya kemarin kau terkena peluru nyasar di halte. Kau tertembak. Kau ingat?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Saat itu, ada dua orang polisi sedang mengejar seorang buronan, lalu salah seorang dari polisi itu berusaha menembak si buronan setelah melakukan tembakan peringatan, tapi malah kau yang tertembak… Nah, lalu… Kau dibawa ke sini. Sudah hampir dua hari kau tak kunjung sadarkan diri dan-"

"Kau menungguiku di sini selama itu?" potongku cepat.

"Mmm… Ya. Aku menanyakan tentang keluargamu kepada teman-temanku, tapi katanya kau tinggal sendirian di sini. Dan aku… Aku mengkhawatirkanmu…"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Aku melihat sebuah kapas yang ditempel plester melekat di lengannya.

"Tanganmu kenapa? Kau terluka?"

"Oh, ini… Kau banyak kehilangan darah, dan di rumah sakit ini stok darah untuk golongan darahmu habis. Kebetulan golongan darah kita sama," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang, darahku sudah mengalir di tubuhmu, Luhan-hyung…"

Jantungku berdebar. Otakku mencerna kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Tentu saja! Satu tahun kita sekolah di sekolah yang sama, masa' aku tak mengenalmu? Lagipula… Kau selalu memandangiku dari kejauhan di halte, kan? Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa?"

Aku merasa kedua pipiku mulai panas. Aku tidak bisa mengelak.

Sedetik kemudian Sehun membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telingaku.

_Nado johahaeyo…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

_Annyeonghaseyo *bow*_

_Saya author baru di sini… :D Maaf kalau fanfic saya kependekan dan kurang memuaskan. Saya memang tidak berpengalaman bikin fanfic yang panjang-panjang, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Dan jangan ragu apalagi sungkan (?) untuk review, karena review Anda sangat berharga buat saya. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan… :D_

_Gamsahabnidaa *bow lagi*_


End file.
